


Long time no rest

by acrylicsquirrel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Slumber party!, platonic chansung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicsquirrel/pseuds/acrylicsquirrel
Summary: Know that feeling when you're so tired and excited you'd say anything to anyone ? (And laugh. A lot.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 8





	Long time no rest

**Author's Note:**

> I tried  
> (By that I mean I put all my efforts in portraying what idol life, fame might be like in a realistic way, even though I never knew any of those and therefore can't be quite right. I don't know stray kids either so if you find them cringe worthy or nasty, they got it from me :))  
> Capitals at the beginning of names are random.

Chan wasn't exactly feeling up this day. He pulled through, though, hour after hour - hours that either seemed like days, spent waiting on uncomfortable chairs, heart filled with stress, or went by way too fast, forgetting to give him the time to find solutions.

When midnight came, a 3racha production session was coming to an end.

"I can't stay up any longer, said changbin, i'm too tired to do anything good."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. I wanna fix a last few things before I go." Answered jisung's sleepy voice.

"Are y-"

"Don't worry, chan cut off changbin's worries, meeting his eyes. I'll wait for him."

"There's no need to !" Jisung pouted. 

"Huh, what ?" Faked changbin, turning toff chan again.

"Did you hear something ?" Said the no-longer-blonde leader, falsely puzzled.

Proud of himself, Changbin giggled and left.

Time passed, they didn't think of looking at the clock but they were tired, very tired. They headed to the dorm. The dorm, where a surprise awaited them.

Chan and jisung entered their respective bedrooms at the same time and stepped back in sync. Jisung, because there was no jeongin to be found in his room. Chan, because he could make out seven figures instead of three.

He smiled widely. A pyjama party sure was a good way to cheer them up. Recently it had been hard to keep daily life exciting and fun. How can you be a ball of energy and positivity when work is wearing you out, and what exhausts you even more is that you have to hide it from thousands of people's eyes. Chan sometimes thought, it was not normal to be judged by so many people. Regular people - his family, his non-idol friends - they had less than a thousand acquaintances who would actually have an opinion on them, who would decide if they were good or bad, if they did well. And even these people weren't as demanding as those who followed chan. Of course, he did mistakes that deserved to be corrected, and of course he also got lots of love, such blind love that he wondered if he really deserved it.

So, he thought, why not romanticize it all ? Think of it as what is could seem, a constant celebration, doing what he loves as a job, living with his friends, getting his make up done and wearing luxurious clothes. 

Jisung giggled, chan too, seeing the pile of bodies, and he whisper-shouted :

"After house of BTS, welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Pool of stray kids"

Jisung giggled harder. Chan too.

They made just two steps in and, already, they had made the door squeak and stepped on minho’s foot. Hearing a mumbling, the responsible leader gritted his teeth and turned to the younger. 

"We should go to another room and maybe - he tried to hold back his laughter and exhaled loudly - calm down. Or we're gonna wake them all up."

Jisung jumped out of the room like his feet were burning and gestured to his room. Once in, door closed, they burst out in a silent laughter. All their exhaustion had turned into excitement.

"Why do I suddenly not want to sleep ?"

"Same ! What do we do ? We're not gonna be able to wake up tomorrow if we don't go to sleep ! Let's rest on your bed until we're calm."

Chan dramatically dropped on the bed. He should have been more serious, and maybe jisung wouldn't have thrown himself over him.

"Ouchouchouchouchouchouchstop oh my god you're dead I'm ready to throw fists."

Or rather throw feet.

"My stomach !" Jisung screeched, trying his best not to scream.

He flew head first into chan's shoulder, but was stopped by steady hands that kept him far. So, he went with his hands, stretching chan's face as if it were dough.

"Get ready for the highlight of this fight !" Groaned the oldest while lifting his friend away with his knees. Jisung fell to the ground, arms waving and legs swinging.

Then his mind was stroke by genius.

" - Highlight - oh my god yes ! Say oh my goodness !"

"What's that ?"

"Oh, it's the solo song of heejin frome loona. I listened to some of their songs this week."

"Do you know what I listen to these days ? Our side effects, and my meori apeuda so stop singing."

"Well my meori apeuda from your bullshit !"

"Oh my god that was so good !"

"Thanks, I should insult you more often."

"Yeah we'll talk about that later but you know when fans say I have a secret tumblr or twitter ? Well I should actually make one to post that as an incorrect quote."

"Incorrect quote ?"

"Literally use your brain. It's nothing more than what the name tells. It's fans making us say funny things. Usually I am the emo guy who doesn't get enough sleep, woojin is an angel, changbin is trying to be dark, minho is a salty cat lady, hyunjin hates you who are, with felix, the dumb and cringy line. Seungmin is the devil and IN is trying to emancipate himself."

"Wait but - how do you know all that if you don't have a tumblr ?"

"Moving on," Chan was rudely cut off by jisung.

"Like with the babygirls ! That's what you said... no, with the daddy thing ! Hhhh I can't let you forget about this."

"Shut up !"

"Oh, you sound like Sue from the glee club."

"From Glee, not the Glee Club. She wasn't part of the glee club, she was the PE teacher. Anyways, there's an incorrect quote I wanted to show you"

_

**bangcrispy :**

Jisung : chan-hyung is both an early bird and a night owl.

Changbin : so what you're saying is he's basically some form of a permanently exhausted pigeon ?

**hanjiswag :** wow such violence TT

**bangcrispy :** wooow ooh man she's hot hot hot

**hanjiswag :** even though it's text I can hear the smile in your voice and i'm telling you to stop

**hanjiswag :** you could have just sang TT why ?

**hanjiswag :** stan twice

**bangcrispy :** wait it's already way past 2am-

**hanjiswag :** stan 2am

**bangcrispy :** stan all jyp groups but why are we like this we were supposed to calm down.

**bangcrispy :**.

**bangcrispy :**.!

_

Jisung looked up.

"Weren't you like that when you were a kid ? Like the later it was, the less limits you had. One minute ago you were all shy and now you're joking with your great aunt. Or telling your darkest secrets to your cousins in a tent at the back of your garden. And the next morning, you want nothing but to disappear."

"Oh yes, you did that too ?"

None of them talked for a good minute, then jisung's yawn broke through the silence.

"Let's go ?" Chan asked.

"Yup, I think we're ready."

They came in the room and did their best to cuddle up to the members without waking them. It was warm, the temperature as well as the atmosphere, and the boys fell asleep in the following minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> Hope my writing was understandable and not too much of a mess (you can tell me if it was!)  
> Also, I implied that there were 9 members. I started writing this before woojin left (i'm late to talk about this) and when I finished it I didn't fully realise and i didn't know what to say about the situation. I don't want to assume his reasons or his relationship to stray kids now, and stray kids have been nine for a whole lot of time, so even though I don't know what they would want, I figured I could keep woojin in the fic.   
> Anyways, i'll keep supporting him, and stray kids.
> 
> I got the incorrect quote from incorrectkids on tumblr.


End file.
